


Lee Know's Big Dick

by NickiElisabeth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cock Slapping, Cum Play, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pure Smut, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiElisabeth/pseuds/NickiElisabeth
Summary: Lee Know has a big dick and knows how to use it. Really just a mess of ideas I have about him and his dick.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Lee Know's Big Dick

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my Tumblr @changbinniez-princess

  * If you haven’t seen him in tight pants look it up! You will not be disappointed. 
  * Dude has a HUGE dick.
  * And he knows it.
  * He’s a shower and a grower.
  * A cocky shit when he first shows it to anyone.
  * He loves to tease you with it.
  * When he’s horny he’ll grab you by your hips and start dry humping you. 
  * Making sure you can feel his erection.
  * He likes to smack you with it before he enters you.
  * Enjoys hearing you wince when he does this. 
  * Minho loves receiving blow jobs. 
  * Just looking at you trying to fit him all in your mouth makes his knees weak. 
  * If you can’t fit him all the way in your mouth, he understands.
  * This dude loves to face fuck.
  * Only if your okay with it. 
  * His favorite position for this is you laying face up on the bed with your head hanging off it. 
  * That way he can grab your throat easier and feel himself moving inside of you. 
  * When he cums in your mouth you better not shallow. 
  * He likes having you stick your tongue out with his cum still on it. 
  * Will smack his dick in his cum to make a mess on your face. 
  * Then has you suck his dick clean because _you_ made a mess.
  * Also he likes the overstimulation. 
  * Enjoys watching your face when he slowly sinks into you.
  * Will stop half way, give you a small kiss, pull all the way out making you wince and then pound all the way into you. 
  * Seeing your face contort in pleasure because of him is one of his greatest joys in life.
  * Likes to soften up inside of you when you guys are done. 
  * DO NOT waste his cum! 
  * Just-
  * Dude has a big dick and he knows how to use it!




End file.
